Hermione's Homework Assingment
by SquirtProngsINC
Summary: This story is different full summery is inside ! Rating not for sure havent decied yet


Dedication:(ummm we'd like to say thanks to our friends who helped us make this story because its mainly about how we met -n- all.. I'd like to name some of my friends. Megan, Tiffany, Laura, Amber, Ashley, Andrea, Jessica, Brittany, Kayla, Heather, Katherine ect.. And all you guys who will probably never read this story anyway. Well Kayla you might read this if you are Hi! From Prongs and Squirt.. I'd like to say a word to my partner Prongs, we did a great job I hope we make more stories up as we go along. And I like to say a word to my Partner Squirt How do you no we did a great job no one even reviewed yet! Oh well that's to any one who reviews we appreciate it a lot! Thanks Guys For your time!(  
  
Summary: This is a weird story on how Hermione met her friends! The only  
thing is its Squirt's friends only in Harry Potter Style! This story is  
really screwed up! So I am warning you now. Ginny and Ron are twins, if  
they weren't it would not have fit in real life for us! So deal if you don't like that. And Hermione is friends with a lot more people then Harry  
and Ron!  
  
Declaimer: We do not own any of this story at all. Dont Sue! Were not making any money or anything so Back OFF buster! Your outa your league!.  
  
Quote "To all my friends I luv you so. You give me all my strength to grow.  
A true friendship will never die unless it's all one big lie!"  
  
(Author unknown(  
  
Title: Hermione's Homework Assignment  
  
The story is about to begin..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione granger sat down in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room  
with  
her quill and parchment. Prof. Binn's has assigned the class an essay on any topic they like. To be completed in a week. She didn't know what she  
was going to write about yet and she was furious with herself for not starting it sooner. Hermione sat for moment thinking than started to write.  
  
It all started the summer just be4 my 11th b-day. When I received my letter to go to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, I was confused and thought the letter was some kind of joke. So I trough the letter out. A few days later I received another letter. It kept me thinking, is this really real or some1 playing a joke on me, But then I realized that it was true. I  
was so excited I got to learn magic.  
  
Enclosed with the letter were instructions on how to get all my school supplies and how to get on to platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express would pick up the students and take them to Hogwarts. When my mom and dad took me to get all the things I needed for school I saw lots of very interesting people looking in the different shops. I thought to my self 'wow this is what I'll be doing one day. 'When I went to get my wand I was really excited. I had no idea what Mr. Olivander wanted me to do when  
he handed me a wand to try.  
  
Mr.Olivander makes the wands you see. He was very nice. I must have gone through nearly every wand he had before I found the right one for me. After my parents paid for the wand we went to Flourish and Blots to get all my text books. That's where I met Fred and Gorge Weasley the terrible duo of  
Hogwarts.  
  
The next day I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I sat all alone. Then the compartment door slid opened somebody asked if they could sit with me. His name was Neville Longbottom. So we laughed and had great time. Neville had realized he'd lost his toad "Trevor". Again. So I offered to help look for him. We still never found the toad when we reached the school.. But when Prof. McGonagall made her speech, we saw Trevor hoping around so Neville decided to go catch him and he got embarrass because they all laughed at him. We were getting sorted into there classroom's there are 4 and there  
names are, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.. As I was getting sorted I got freaked out by the hat because it made me jump. I got into Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom. That's where I met Ron and  
Ginny they were twins.  
  
Ron didn't seem to like me much but Ginny and I became really Good Friends. Ron was Friends With Harry Potter and Harry didn't seem to like me ether .  
We all got in Gryffindor. Ron and Ginny as it turns Out are Brother and  
Sister to Fred and Gorge Weasley who are also twins. After we were all sorted and Prof. Dumbledore Gave his speech We followed the Prefects up to our dormitories. The girls slept in one Room and the Boys in another. Ginny  
and I shared a room with Lavender Brown and Parvrti Patil.  
  
After we went to our sepret bed I wasn't long Getting to sleep I couldn't  
wait fore the classes to begin The was so much to learn.  
  
Hermione set down her quill am drooled up her Parchment. Maybe this is not  
as hard as I thought it was going to be she thought.  
"Hey Hermione "said Ron "what are you doing?"  
"Oh I was just starting that essay for Prof.Binns " She Replied  
Ron rolled his eyes "Hermione "He said "We have ages to finish that." "A week is not ages Ronald Weasley" scolded Hermione. She sounded an awful  
lot like Prof. McGonagull when she scolded People. "It's late I'm going to bed" she said "You two shouldn't stay up to late ."  
Ron rolled his eyes again at Hermione's retreating back.  
"Honistly" He said to Harry who was sitting next to him "She'll never  
change will she"  
"She might "said Harry "Someday." 


End file.
